


No Crown Here

by KyeAbove



Series: King Of Bones AU [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Parenting, Cats, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kaito and Saguru Are Both Kaitou KID, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Persons, Mourning The Enemy, Past Character Death, Slowburn Adoption, Snake Catches Feelings, Stabbing, Team as Family, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: More than two years ago Snake found out the identity behind the current Kaitou KID was newly established detective Kuroba Kaito. Two years later, he still regrets he didn't make more of an effort to understand.Serves as both a prequel and midquel toCoronation Day
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito) & Kuroba Kaito | Kaito Kid, Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: King Of Bones AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892836
Kudos: 21





	No Crown Here

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who thought I stopped being Snake’s number one fan was wrong so have some angst.

Snake missed KID heists. It was a deep, disconcerting feeling to miss an obstacle. When they checked gem after gem for Pandora it always felt like KID should have been there. As far as they knew he wasn't coming back. Snake never wanted to give them any incentive to follow up on KID's disappearance. This whole mess happened, and Snake didn't want his boss making more of a mess of it. it was like a sudden realization. He missed the one person in the entire world that could bring that world crashing down.

With his cheesy smile and dastardly tricks, pretending to be someone he wasn’t, KID was what made searching for Pandora a challenge instead of just another job. Absconding away with their target with lies and promises attached to the very meaning of it all, while they all pretended like something hadn’t shifted in how they considered each other since KID’s return.

More important than dashing heists and emptied guns, Kuroba Kaito should have been there. The mask was nothing without the person wearing it. 

Snake’s second act of treason to the cause, after having any longing thoughts for their adversary, was knowing he was not Kuroba Toichi but instead his son. At first Snake had relented from killing him simply because one of his co-workers had a soft spot for him and threated violence if he was hurt, but now Snake just felt pity for the younger Kuroba.

Fighting for a father that was alive and well, utilizing his son for his own gain. Kaito’s mother had been no better, lying to him about his father. Only after Kaito was long gone, and could have no say in the deaths. Snake was still unsure to this day if he’d made the right choice. Killing his parents hadn’t brought Kaito back.

It had been two years. Two years of continued searching for Pandora, and two years since Kuroba Kaito seemingly died. The syndicate thought KID had simply disappeared once again into the shadows, to rise in another near decade. KID seemed akin to an unkillable concept. That was all KID was. A concept. People could die. Snake could never describe the feeling that told him Kaito had to be dead. It just lingered in his chest, like an unscratchable itch. 

Even though he wasn't the only one to miss KID, the disappearance was far more personal to him. Snake never told anyone that in the last months of his life, he’d become friendly with Kaito, not just the mask of KID. Snake had confronted him after a heist because it’d been all over the news that he’d been arrested and it wasn’t even KID related. Worried, because soon after that he’d ended up in the hospital with a stab wound. Both related to Kaito’s new interest.

Of all careers Kaito could have chosen, a private detective hadn’t been anything Snake pictured any KID as. That detective fiance of Kaito’s had seeped into his very morals, and Snake’s tricky little thief was actually solving crimes more than he committed them. Solving crimes and getting hurt for it.

It was a laughable thought, but Kaito had never set out to be a criminal. Snake hadn’t either, but there was nothing that could change what he was now. He’d confronted Kaito to ask him to choose a path, either commit to being a detective or fall fully into the criminal world and look for Pandora with them, but Kaito had laughed and remained content on being the enigma between worlds.

Over a bottle of wine, they’d agreed that the world was a stage and they were simply actors in that life. Kaito had promised that if Snake stop shooting at him as well aimed as he usually did, he’d let them have a couple extra seconds with the gem before he took it. It was a fair argument and the start of what could have been a deadly partnership, but then…

Now, Snake was alone with his thoughts at a bar in the middle of nowhere. The same bar they’d first had a friendly conversation. Two years after Kaito’s disappearance, and Snake only thought now of getting drunk over it.

It was unfair. Kaito was just barely twenty. He had a life ahead of him and so many heists they could have faced off in. Snake missed his energy, and all the could-have-beens.

Selfish as it was to think, KID didn’t have to be an enemy any longer. If Kaito had been convinced of what his father really was, he may have readily joined up against him. Now both were dead, and Snake couldn’t change that Kaito was gone.

He knocked back the rest of his drink, and paid off his tab. Glancing around to see if any of his co-workers had followed him, he spotted no familiar faces. He left the bar into the damp street outside.

A light rain poured down but Snake just adjusted his hat and pulled up his collar. It was fitting. It’d started raining the day he had found out Kaito had been reported missing. The sky crying when Snake was far too stubborn to.


End file.
